Brothers
by snapple79
Summary: Sam never saw the signs of Oliver's marriage troubles, so what does he say when he finally talks to him? Set during 3x06. Mostly Sam & Oliver, but also includes some Sam & Andy.


Sam never saw the signs of Oliver's marriage troubles, so what does he say when he finally talks to him? Set during 3x06. Mostly Sam & Oliver, but also includes some Sam & Andy. Please take time to review and let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Brothers**

Sam couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs. How could he not realize his best friend was having marriage trouble? He'd apparently been lost in his own world and was now kicking himself. And now on top of issues with Zoe, Oliver had a rebellious teenager on his hands. He walked into the locker room and saw Oliver changing out of his uniform. "Ollie, I'm...I'm sorry man."

Oliver looked up as his friend walked over. "It's nothing, brother."

"I should've known. I should've been there for you." Sam opened his own locker, ready to change out of his uniform after their long shift.

"You're still in that honeymoon stage with McNally. You're like a horse with blinders on," he joked. He wasn't mad that none of his friends at the station had noticed. His friends had enough going on - Sam had a new relationship with Andy that he was exploring, Jerry was trying to train his girlfriend as a detective, and Noelle and Frank had their unborn baby to be concerned with - and didn't need to start worrying about him. He'd only reluctantly told Dov recently and was surprised his former rookie had kept his mouth shut.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"You know, work too much, I'm not home, we don't talk. The stuff every cop's wife says at some point."

That didn't make Sam feel any better. "How long?"

"About five months. Started looking for an apartment, but that made it too final, too over."

"Five months?" The guilt of not knowing for that long was eating at Sam. "My couch is always open for you. You don't need to stay in a motel."

"Telling someone else would've made it real," he said, avoiding Sam's offer. Although appreciative, if Oliver couldn't be in his own home, he wanted to be able to mope alone and a motel provided that loneliness.

"Zoe will turn around. She loves you. And you're not giving up without a fight," Sam said, remembering Andy's words from a few weeks earlier.

"You got that right, brother."

"I'm here, Ollie. Day or night. Call me." He patted his friend on the back. "I mean it."

They were silent for a several minutes, both changing into their civilian clothes. "How's Izzy?" Sam asked.

"Physically, the cuts and bruises will heal. But seeing someone stabbed..." He paused for a moment when his voice started to crack. "She's a tough kid. And I'll do anything to help her get past this."

"She was terrified of disappointing you. That's why, that's why I was trying to protect her, get her home," Sam said, explaining why he tried hiding her from him at the rave.

"I get it, I get it. You're perfect Uncle Sammy to her. And I know you love her like your own," Oliver responded.

"You're family. The family might get bigger," he said, thinking about Andy. "But we're family, and family's there for each other, no matter what. All of us."

Oliver nodded knowingly and they embraced in a quick brotherly hug.

"How'd you know I wouldn't shoot T.K.?" Oliver asked his friend.

"I didn't." He'd known Oliver for years and deep down knew his friend wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. But as he watched him point a gun at that guy, he had a moment of doubt because this was about his daughter. Even though Sam didn't have children of his own, he knew emotions became uncontrolled when it came to your own flesh and blood. "But, I know the man you are. I know your daughter was standing _right there_. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed him and I had to put faith in the fact you'd realize that."

"You _and _McNally." Oliver knew that he and Sam had had each other's backs for years, so he wasn't surprised when his friend burst through that bedroom door and basically said he'd lie for him if he shot the guy. But Andy was another story. She'd had his back on many occasions – the time he got shot being at the top of that list - but she was still trying to play by the rules, do what was right, especially after what happened undercover with Sam. He almost thought she'd leave the room, let them do whatever they decided but leave so she wasn't witness to it. But she'd stayed, she'd supported him. And what she said afterwards about being a good dad, that meant the world to him. Even if he might not believe it himself. Maybe they had more in common than he thought - him a father and a cop, her the daughter of a cop.

"She was scared, but she trusts me, trusts you. Like I said, we're family, Ollie."

"Thanks. She did good today," Oliver said.

"Yeah, she did," he agreed. "You coming to her party tonight?"

"No. Going home to have dinner with my girls. Might be sleeping on the couch, but we'll be under the same roof." When he brought Izzy home, Zoe asked him to come by after shift. Told him to pick up Chinese, like he had so many times before for family dinners. And as he was walking back out the door, she quietly told him he should check out of the motel. No promises were uttered, but a hopeful look on her face had told him all he needed to know. He could come home. He'd probably have a kink in his neck from sleeping on the couch for a while, but he'd be home.

Oliver closed his locker and picked up his duffel bag. "McNally seemed pissed at you today."

"Was trying to do the right thing, but may have gone about it the wrong way," Sam replied.

"Don't be a stubborn ass. Talk to her about it," Oliver said before starting to walk out of the locker room. He knew better than anyone right now that not talking only did a world of harm.

"Goodnight, Oliver." Sam watched him walk out and thought about what his friend had said. Talk. That wasn't something they were really good at. They talked in metaphors, they talked around what they were feeling, but straight out talking about a problem wasn't something either of them was apparently good at. Sam pulled the file on Claire McNally out of his locker before closing it and headed to find Andy. He stood by what he did, but he owed her an apology. And they were going to talk.

* * *

All the guests had left Andy's condo, but existence of the housewarming party remained in the paper plates and plastic cups scattered throughout the room, and balloons still tied to various pieces of furniture. Andy walked around with a large trash bag as she and Sam started to clean up. "How's Oliver?" she asked.

"He'll be okay. He's home, might be sleeping on the couch for a while, but he's home."

"He looked so broken today. I've never seen him like that," she said. She placed a pile of plates in the trash and glanced over at Sam. "Look, I won't ask you to tell me what he's told you in confidence, but tell him I'm here for him too, okay?"

"He knows that Andy, especially after today. You had his back in a difficult situation. He appreciated that more than he'll ever tell you," he said. She gave him a small smile.

Sam stopped picking up trash, distracted by his own thoughts. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Andy put a comforting hand on his arm. "He kept it hidden."

"But he wasn't teasing us, he wasn't joking around as much. I should've seen the red flag that something was wrong." Sam let out a frustrated breath.

"But you're there for him now. And maybe there was a reason he didn't want everyone to know." When Andy didn't elaborate, Sam gave her a questioning look, knowing there was more behind her statement. "When my mom left I denied it for a while, kept telling my friends she was away on business or visiting a sick relative. I get not wanting people to know."

Sam took the trash bag from her hand, letting it drop to the floor as he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He lowered his head so he could look directly into her eyes. They always filled with sadness when the topic of conversation shifted to her mom leaving her. "This…" He lifted a hand to cup the side of her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "This is why I've been cautious when it comes to her. I don't want to see your heart break again because of her."

Andy knew who he was talking about, even though he didn't use her mother's name. She slid her hands up his chest, stopping to play with his shirt. "I know. But if I have a chance to have a mother again, I can't pass it up, even if she was gone for 15 years. And maybe if I can find out why she left, I don't know, maybe it'll help me understand."

She laid her head on his shoulder, not wanting to fight about her mother. She needed him to understand. She had to do this. She had to try. When he remained silent, she took it as some small form of acceptance.

"You know today, with Izzy, it made me think about my dad, what he went through when I had my rebellious stage. I made out with the wrong guys, put on too much eye makeup. Even tried to dye my hair, and my best friend's mom had to take me to the hair dresser cause my dad had no idea what to do when it turned orange." She laughed at the memory.

Sam loved the feeling of her laugh vibrating against his chest and ran a hand up and down her back. "Hmm, you with orange hair. Did Tommy get pics?"

"It was supposed to be red. Guy in my class loved redheads. Whatever, but I get Izzy. I know where she's coming from. She's a teenager, she's the daughter of a cop. She thinks she's invincible."

"So, what pulled you out of your rebellious stage?" Sam asked, wondering if she had any advice they could share with Oliver.

"I had to realize that dad was just trying to keep me safe and rebelling wasn't the answer to gaining more independence. Today may be just what Izzy needed to shock her into the same realization," she replied.

Sam looked at the clock and saw how late it was getting. He turned his face and kissed Andy's forehead. "I think we need to realize this isn't all getting cleaned up tonight," he said, looking around the room.

Andy groaned. "But it's such a mess."

"I thought you were learning to be less neat and tidy, and enjoyed messy," he said, smirking at her.

She looked at him only to roll her eyes. "Ha."

"Come on, let's go to bed. The mess will still be here tomorrow."

Andy nodded and grabbed his hand as they headed to the bedroom. She wasn't sure if they were still only talking about the aftermath of the party, or if metaphors about Claire seeped back into conversation, but either way, everything in her messy life would still be there tomorrow.

* * *

The End


End file.
